Owlclan Adventures
by CrowFeather231
Summary: A place for all of Owlclan's adventures to be posted. My character is Darkclaw and most of the stories or 'chapters' will be based on. Some chapters will be longer than others. Any cats that have the same name or way of acting are completely coincidental. I do not own warriors or there cats or any of that stuff


Darkclaw was sitting in a tree. He had been sitting there all day and watching cats go in and out of two tree's branches intertwined. He decided to enter as he thought it was free for any cat to walk in. He enters without a second doubt. Inside, a massive white tom with black, tiger-like stripes lay quietly on Highrock, washing his fur gently. Stormblaze, a large framed and almost as muscular, blue-grey tom was talking to cats in front of the warrior den, facing out towards the entrance, but immediately, as his eyes caught sight of Darkclaw, he was on his paws, hissing quietly and snarling orders to the two cats in front of him. Tigerstar, the striped tom, bared his teeth and instantly stood up. Darkclaw didn't flinch and stood his ground. He did not go into an attack position, so as not to seem like he was there to harm. Tigerstar leaped down carefully, taking his place in front of Stormblaze. "Welcome, intruder." he dipped his head to Darkclaw. "I wish a more formal welcoming, but it seems you have stumbled upon our camp. You have the scent not of another Clan. Tell us what you wish for, and then we shall send you on your way." Darkclaw stood there for a moment, thinking "I wish to know more about this clan or clans you speak of. I have seen much in my travels and wish to trade knowledge for knowledge" Darkclaw responded. He looked around "I see I am not welcome so if you do accept my request I shall not stay here for I do not wish to make you uncomfortable" Stormblaze bared his teeth and lunged forward, and only Tigerstar stepping in front with large shoulders stopped a vicious bite from Stormblaze. "We do not fear you, kittypet!" Stormblaze snarled, and Tigerstar gently shoved him back, turning to meow, "What exactly do you wish to know? You should hurry with your questions though. We do not want your two-legs trampling through our forest" "This kittypet you speak of? Do you speak of the cats in the houses? I am not one of them. I am a traveling rogue. I have been far and wide learning all I can. My travels have brought me to your forest. I figured that this was a place for any cat. I see now that I am wrong. I wish to learn of this clan, how it works, and how such a large group of cats can stay in one place together and not disband. All I come to do is to learn, not harm. I will trade knowledge for knowledge like I have said and will tell you anything I can. Anything I can help to achieve this knowledge, whether it is work or trust, well those are just obstacles for a traveling seeker. Oh and how I forgot my manners. I am Darkclaw; some refer to me as the seeker of knowledge though. Please to meet all of you" Stormblaze snorted as he turned away. "Kittypet!" he disguised as a cough as he pulled away rudely. Tigerstar rolled his eyes. "Please, don't mind Stormblaze. Come to my den, where we can talk more. I am Tigerstar, leader of this Clan, hence the prefix 'star'. You are clearly not a kittypet, as you have a warrior name." he mewed in a friendly manner. "My den is over there," he pointed his nose. "I'll meet you inside. You must be hungry" and with that, Tigerstar left Darkclaw to find the way to the den, while he himself went to the freshkill pile. "Thank you" Darkclaw followed Tigerstar into his den. Refusing to take food he didn't work for. Lying down in his warm nest of feathers and moss, he nosed a mouse towards him. "Eat," he ordered. "You will need it. To even get to a territory where you can hunt and cats won't kill you for stealing is a day away from here. You will need strength," he growled, ~if you are to leave, ~ he added silently in his mind. "Why don't you ask questions and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. That way I won't bore you with things you don't want to hear." "Well I thank you" He said as he took a bite "I ask what is this clan you are in and how does it function?" "You are currently in OwlClan," he explained carefully, knowing he could not give out vital information. "In any typical Clan, such as this one, there is a single leader, such as myself, that makes the most important decisions, such as to go to battle, move the camp, things like that. Beneath him is a single cat called deputy, who is second in command. The cat helps the leader with important decisions, sends out patrols, leads warriors into battle if they are not in my group, and things like that sort. Then there are countless warriors, the ones who fight every day for our survival. They go out on hunting patrols to fill the freshkill pile, and protect our borders. Sometimes, when warriors mate, they become queens in which case they are relieved from warrior duty, and the Clan does our absolute best to care for the new kits. When the kits are 6 moons old, they become an apprentice of a single warrior, where they learn the warrior code that binds us, how to fight and hunt, and basically how to be a true warrior. Finally, when a warrior feels they have satisfied themselves in serving the Clan, they may retire to be an elder, where they are able to live their final moons peacefully." "I see" Darkclaw said. "I thank you for this knowledge. I would ask for a day to see the clan in its everyday lives but I'm afraid that would be over extending my warm welcome" Tigerstar shook his head. "You are welcome to stay, for now. We have accepted strangers to live among our ranks in the past. You would be no differently treated, should you decide to stay." he offered. "I believe there are no extra nests in the warriors den at the moment, but there may be a few in the Elders den. Ask any cat for directions. Raventail, a cat inside, should be able to give you some more stories should you want them. She has been around for many moons" "I thank you for the invitation but I would need a day to think over it. I have lived my whole life on the road and it has brought me countless joys. I see that you would accept me but I'm not sure about the rest of the clan. Take that Stormblaze character for example. How about this, I will stay for a day to see how this clan works and then I will make my decision. Of course only if that is ok with you" Tigerstar nodded and smiled gently. "Stormblaze is a fiercely loyal warrior. Don't mind him. That's the first assault he's made that I've seen in quite a long time. He warms up if you know him. Would die for any Clan mate," he smiled quietly "Alright, I will take your word for it. Now where is this elder's den again? I am weary from the early day and wish to rest. Plus I wish to meet this Raventail" He said beginning to stand. Tigerstar didn't stand up. "Ah, but first," Tigerstar smirked. "We Clan cats respect our food more than that," he chuckled, looking at the remains of the mouse left unburied. "We naturally say thanks to our gods, StarClan, and then bury it into the Earth. Of course, if you do not know StarClan, then just bury it," he offered. "Then, the elders den is the first one to the right" "Oh, please forgive my manners then" Darkclaw said before he buried the remains. Then he exited Tigerstar's den and proceeded to the den on his right. Once inside he saw a few neatly placed, what he figured to be, the nests where they sleep. As he entered he saw only one cat "Greetings, I am Darkclaw. I assume you are Raventail" The maine coon instantly narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "Yes. I am. And who are you, Darkclaw? Why have you been allowed into my home? And how do you know me?" "I am a traveling rogue who looks far and wide to find all I can about this world and, upon finding your camp, was allowed by Tigerstar to stay for a day to see how the life in a clan works. I came for knowledge and your kind leader has given it to me. I must find a way to repay him. Oh I'm sorry. Please forgive my rambling" he said before asking "May I ask which nests are not taken?" She flicked her tail, and in an instant seemed at ease with this stranger. "This one right here," she pointed to the right nest. "That's Pumpkin-nose's, but the rest are free for your choosing." Darkclaw lies down in the nest to the left of Raventail "Is this one fine?" He asks. Raventail shrugged, her eyes twinkling. "I don't know. If there's enough feathers, moss and grass, then yes, I suppose it's fine," she chuckled, licking her leg. "So. I heard you have several stories about the clan. If you don't mind me asking, would you care to share some?" he said smiling. "Ah," Raventail sighed and leaned back on her side. "There's so many. There's how Tigerstripe became leader, and how Wingstar died. Then there's the horrid Thunderscar and Stormblaze's history. That one's quite interesting actually. It's helped many understand Stormblaze. And finally, there's the story of the Guardians." "They all sound very interesting, but the guardians are the one that caught me. Would you mind to tell that one?" She chuckled. "That's the kit's favorite to. Now. Do you know what, or who the Guardians are?" He shook his head "I'm afraid I do not. I have seen much in travels but have never heard of anything, of what seems, so grand. I would make a guess of what they might be, but I do not want to offend" "Well," Raventail smiled, "First of all, OwlClan is the only Clan with Guardians, and the only three warriors in OwlClan that are current Guardians are Tigerstar, Stormblaze, and Ferretbreeze, who is Tigerstar's mate. A Guardian is a normal Clan cat like those three; however, all three of them have thoroughly dedicated their lives to protecting, guarding, the lives of wild cats like our ancestors, the tigers, lions, leopards and such. They all have the ability to morph into a single wild cat. Tigerstar can change to a huge white tiger, Stormblaze to a panther, and Ferretbreeze to a leopard. The purpose of these three is to everyday go out of their way to hunt down poachers, kill them before they kill our big brothers or big sisters." "Wow. I would have never imagined something on such a grand scale. Please continue" He said with eager eyes. Raventail chuckled. "Well, what story from that would you like? One of their hunts? How they became Guardians? Ask me anything about them," she smiled. "I would like to know everything! But let's start with how they became guardians. Oh and I'm sorry for sounding like an eager kit, it's all just so fascinating" Raventail chuckled. "Quite alright," she smiled before explaining, "Tigerstar was the first Guardian. He was a Guardian when he came to the Clan. Yes. That's right. Tigerstar was a rogue like you, and now he's leader. Anyways, as deputy, he was always slipping out at random times and when he suddenly became mates with Ferretbreeze, she too suddenly was able to morph. Tigerstar says it was because they were mates and closely related, and he also says that he was born as a Guardian. But, Stormblaze was turned into a Guardian by Tigerstar, because two Guardians were not nearly enough to keep hundreds of poachers at bay. So, Stormblaze's strength, speed and loyalty were the obvious choice for a new Guardian. Tigerstar, in tiger form, then turned him into a Guardian in a special ceremony with ritual that allows a Guardian to contact the gods of themselves." she explained, "And the gods are the ones who changed Stormblaze to a panther." "Interesting. It's all very interesting" he said "And quiet mind blowing" he added before letting a huge yawn loose "Excuse me. My, look at that" he said peering out the den "Dark already? It seems just a moment ago it was mid-day. I'm sorry to interrupt your story Raventail but" He paused to yawn again "would you mind waiting till morning to tell the rest?" He said as he laid his head on his paws and before he could hear her response his eyes slowly closed and he drifted into sleep. Raventail chuckled and didn't bother to answer. "Goodnight young Darkclaw. If you are to ever become a warrior, going to have to learn to battle tiredness because of the dark." She smiled, and soon fell asleep as well.


End file.
